


Under the sea

by BlindHawkeye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, Magic, Mermaids, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindHawkeye/pseuds/BlindHawkeye
Summary: Emma from mymoonyandstars S world is a mermaid, and Fenrir still exists! that’s it!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Holy shit that’s Fenrir, since when can he swim!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymoonyandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonyandstars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Marauder's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216190) by [mymoonyandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonyandstars/pseuds/mymoonyandstars). 



> So I wrote this because of a dream and because of the mymoonystars discord, it’s probably not that great but I had fun

In my free time, I like to collect human objects, some of the things that the people on land come up with make no sense. Like what even is the point of a thingamabob for keeping time, can’t they see the sun, is that not enough for them. I have been accumulating my collection of thingamabobs for a very long time. I once wished to be a human and not just some fish, but then I saw what they were doing to one another and what they were doing to the ocean and I quickly changed my mind.

Life as a human makes no sense to me, the people on land seem happy, they drive their gadgets all over the land and carry around shiny flat rocks that we learned about in human studies class, I think that my father Remus called them telephones. As soon as the people get onto the water on their little boats it is a different story. My father thinks that they know that there are merpeople down here and they are trying to kill us for sport, but I do not know if that is what is happening. I want to find out why mor and mor humans are swimming in our waters, using their things they call boats to get into the ocean without drowning, and why they are trying to catch mermaids.

No matter where Me and my family go, it seems like we cannot get away from the people with legs. We go as deep into the ocean as we can, and there are people in mettle contraptions following us wherever we go. My father says that the things that go deep into the ocean are very dangerous, they are called submarines and they are covered in weapons, so once we saw one of those, we had to relocate. When we tried to stay in shallow water to stay away from all the boats and submarines there were humans in the water. How do they even swim without drowning, I mean they have no tail or fins or anything?

I have decided that I am going to find out what is happening, I am going to spy on the people and find out why they keep kidnaping my friends and family. At one point there were nearly 20 other mermaids that lived with me and my father, but nearly all of us have gone missing now. All that is left is My father, Harry, Sirius, and of course me Emma. even we have almost been taken mor times then I can count.

“Emma quick, go hide,” my Father shouted as he frantically swam toward me. “it’s the ministry, they want to take you away from me.” 

“why,” I cried as I started to swim after him, “you are my father, we are family, they have no right.”

“just come. If we hide quick enough, they might not be able to take you.”

Harry and Sirius were right ahead of us looking confused and once we got close Serious rose his eyebrow. My Father gestured off into the distance where the ministry wizards were and in a second, Sirius went from com, to panic.

“you guise go, maybe I can be a distraction or something,” harry sed, “we all know that Emma is the one that they really want.”

“No you can’t, “Serious reprimanded, “you are just as much a kid as Emma and you will not be going on any self-sacrificing mission to save your sister, do you hear me.”

“yes, Uncle Sirius,” harry groaned.

I could barely see some humans in the distance. They were wearing silly small flippers on the ends of their legs and they were holding shiny things. I think that I learned that they were some sort of technology, but I am not Shure.

“are those normal humans, or are they magic,” I rushed out. If they were normal humans, then I could far mor easily run and hide but if they are magic then with a wave of their wand, they can stop me or kill me or many other things. It is frankly terrifying.

“Over there,” father exclaimed. He was pointing towards a cave that looked like it was just deep enough that we could hide from the people inside of it.

“they look like they are magic,” serious sed.

“why,” harry asked.

“well, you can tell by their magic wands,” serious sed as we all rushed toward the cave, “they look like sticks but no average human just Cary’s sticks.”

“father, I sed frightened, “is that Fenrir Grayback.”  
“shit, I mean darn, just don’t let him catch sight of any of us,” My father sed.

“wait, where did Harry go” I exclaimed stalling my movement to look around. I saw some other sea life, the bottom side of the human’s boat, and then there, I found him, he was sneaking towards Fenrir like the stupid head he is. Then I had to choose if I was going to leave him and save myself or if I would try to save us both. I did the latter, of course. I wanted to be safe, but if I abandoned Harry, I could never forgive myself. I frantically swam toward him and quickly grabbed his arm.

“what do you think you’re doing,” I whispered angrily.

“I am helping you get away,” he sed.

“but then how will you get safe, I know that we have never been close, but if your kidnaped by humans then I don’t know what I will do.”

“just let me be a distraction,” Harry sed.

“You ither come with me and go hide, or we both go over to Fenrir, and do you want to die?”

Of course, I do not, do you?”

“well, I am no longer trying to seek it out but… I think you know the answer to that question. Besides this is not the time to talk about that, so just come.”

“Fine,” harry groaned as we started to swim back towards the cave that we were going to hide in until the people looking for us went away. Father and Sirius looked frantic, and when they caught sight of us, they swam our way, but now they were hundreds of meters ahead of us. I was falling behind Harry because I was starting to get tired, I had been swimming for so long and even though Fenrir and wizards were behind me, I was getting slower, but I had to keep going.

Harry Sirius and My Father were now meeting up far ahead of me and I had to catch up. They were just reaching the cave to hide but now, I was still hundreds of meters away. I did not know what I should do, so I just started swimming, as fast as I could.

The humans had gotten closer and I thought I had time until I heard someone whisper in my ear as they grabbed my arms.

“Hey Emma, miss me.” It was Fenrir, he had caught up to me. Then a net dropped over my head and my freedom seemed a little mor out of reach.

I see My father looking back at where I should be, where I wish I were, but I was not there, Fenrir and the humans had trapped me. He frantically looks around and I cannot hear him, but he is yelling for me, i can see it.

Then, he catches sight of me. he looks frantic, I still am too far away to be able to hear him, but I know what he is likely saying to Harry and Sirius. “we can’t lose someone else, not again, not Emma.

The magic humans that were invading the ocean are nearly to me now as they meet up with Fenrir.

“hello,” I say to them as they get to me “let me go, what are you trying to do to me.” They did not appear like they could understand. I tried to flap my tail and rip the net apart with my hands, but it was no use, the net was far too strong.

I tear my eyes away from my kidnapers and back over two my people. My Father is fighting to get away from Harry and Sirius. Harry is holding his arms so that he cannot swim away, and Sirius is facing my Father, his back two me. I hope that they are talking some sense into my Father. I want to be freed; I may wish it mor then I have ever longed for anything but if my father storms overhear to fight Fenrir and the humans and try to set me free we will both be taken.

My Father glances my way and I hold my hand up as if to say stop. From a distance I have no idea if all of them can hear me or not, but I yell as loudly as I can while pointing at them. “You stay here, stay safe,” I gesture toward myself, “I will come back, I will get away from the legged people.” As I am trying to communicate to my people in the distance, I try to stay positive I do not want them to fear, but I am frightened.

The humans I think are talking and after they secure my net, the net starts to be lifted toward the boat above me. I am still struggling to get away but the closer and closer I get to the boat the less and less I fight for my freedom. I take a last glance at my family before I can no longer see them. The last thing that I see before getting lifted out of the water is Fenrirs menacing grin.


	2. A wild Snape appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time when I was trying to write the chapter, my cat kept walking on the keys of my laptop!

Now that humans have already kid napped me, I might as well make the best of it. I am going to find out things about them and discover why they have kidnapped so many of the other mermaids. I gasp as I am lifted out of the water, because of the difference of environment. Mermaids can breathe both above and below the waves, but at least I tend to stay in the ocean. One of the Times that I was above the water was when I was watching a beautiful Princess. She had long hair and I was mesmerized by her grace, but Harry had to come along and ruin everything as always.

“is that the dam fish that we did all that work to get?” asked one of the humans on the boat as they lifted me over the side by the net. People do not design nets for comfort, I mean at the very least I am going to have bruises from how ruff they are being with me and cuts on my tail from how sharp the net is. They through me in my net on to the deck of the ship and I landed hard.

“Hello, let me go, I am a person two, I just have a tail,” I shouted at all my captors . Instead of listening to me, they all just covered their ears, how rude.

“what is making that darn screeching, Fenrir find it,” snapped one of the boat humans. Fenrir was the only one not covering his ears, but instead, he was staring straight at me.

“everyone just shut up and stop whining,” snapped Fenrir, “just because you can’t speak mermish doesn’t mean you can get mad at Emma for trying to communicate with you.

“well, is our vicious ex mermaid going soft for this little fishy,” one of the other people sed to Fenrir.

“Just shut up Jude,” Fenrir replied with a glair.

“All that racket is coming from her,” sed a dark-haired man with a very crooked nose.

“of course, it is Snape,” Fenrir sed, “who else could make noises like that.”

The person that I now new was Snape was now staring at me along with Fender and then he crouched down, so he was mor at my level.

“hey, their fishy, will you please just hush for a little while, outside of the water your voice hurts my ears.” He sed to me condescendingly, as if I were not as smart as he was.

“I will have you know that I am smart enough to know that what I sound like outside of the water hurts your ears, and I am going to keep on doing it anyway,” I snarled, “do you know why,” I stared at him and just started to speak louder, “you literally kidnaped me, why would I try not to harm you.” Fenrir was just smiling now; the absolute meany he is.

I have known Fenrir for nearly my whole life. After my mother had been injured in a battle with some magic humans, she had to stay with our healer indefinitely. I do not even know where they are, or if they are even alive any longer because we were separated many years ago. After we were separated from my mother my father got very overprotective, but as the leader of our pack of mermaids he has responsibilities, so he would send me to be watched by Fenrir, the leader of our mermaid fighters. Everything seemed fine and Fenrir was teaching me useful things, but he started to act weird one day. The next thing I know he is gone, and when I try to ask anyone what is happening and where Fenrir went all they will tell me is that he did bad things and that if I ever see him, I should flee.

Nearly 2 years ago now Fenrir had caught up to us because he had been following us on and off with the magic humans for a long time. I until then thought he was following us because he missed us, and I was not listening to what my father sed, so when I saw him, I snuck over to say hi. I swam over to him when my father was asleep and instead of talking to me, like I thought he was going to, he grabbed a dagger and scratched up my face. I screamed and my father came swiftly but it was no use, my face had gashes all over it. Once we bandaged my face and it healed, we noticed that my new scars were made so I looked like my father, who had gotten scars from fighting a long time ago. 

Fenrir left us nearly 7 years ago now and he thinks he is so cool with his legs and wizard friends. I never was able to find out what Fenrir really did or why he left, but after years and years of being told of horrible things he is doing on land and what he is going to do to us, and after witnessing his brutality from when he scratched up my face with a smile, I am afraid of him, no madder that he was once my friend.

The man that I now knew was named snape jumped to his feet. “Fenrir can she not understand me or something, what is with her incompetence with obeying a simple request.”

“she can understand you just fine,” Fenrir sed in reply, “she just did not want to shut up because she knows that her voice out of water pains you.”

“that miss behaving little fish,” Snape muttered in aggravation, “if only she was one of my students, I would give her detention for a month.” Snape stocked off with a flourish of the jacket he was wearing.

“yah run away,” called Fenrir mockingly, “a little girl is far too scary for the grate Severus snape.”

“do you know what Fenrir,” snape replied over his shoulder, “I am going to create a spell to shut her up, or at least make her speak English so she will stop making that racket. Do you know what you can do to stop me, nothing! Face it, I have magic and you don’t, all you are Fenrir is a mermaid who lost their tail.” Snape quickly made his way to the latter leading down to the lower deck and, with a wave, he went down. Fenrir crouched down and lifted me up. I started struggling, what else was I meant to do, I did not want his hands on me.

“do you want me to drop you Emma,” sed Fenrir angrily. “I am trying to be nice hear.”

“what do you mean you are trying to be nice,” I asked with a huff, “in case you haven’t noticed I am still stuck in a net, and oh I almost forgot, I am being kidnaped by a bunch of insane humans.” As I spoke, he looked in pain, it servs him right. He walked over to the middle of the deck where there was a pit with water in it and dropped me in.

“hey, what was that for,” I called out.

“what, now if you want to say anything you can dip your head under water and not attack us with your voice.” He said in reply.”

I then asked, “and why would I do anything to make my kidnappers lives easier?”

“well rabbet,” Fenrir replied, “if you do, I may let you out of that net, and if you don’t, well you will not like what happens next.” As he was talking, he grabbed a dagger from his waist and gestured it toward his face, as if to say remember what I did to you, I can do so much worse.

I sat back in the 2-foot-deep water and crossed my arms. well, I guess, operation find the other mermaids and spied on the humans is a go. I have nothing better to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope it was good, but even if it wasn’t I had fun writeing it!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, I might add to it another day, or right some other stuff about Emma!


End file.
